Stay (Sequel of My Love)
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Choi Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda sederhana yang bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dirinya, adiknya dan juga pengobatan ibunya. Namun kehidupannya berubah 360 derajat saat ia bertemu gadis kecil yg tampak mirip seperti dirinya dan seorang duda tampan. "Mama…hikss.. Gyuwon ingin mama."- Gyuwon. "Tinggalah disini bersamaku dan menikahlah denganku."- Mingyu./Meanie fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Stay

Sequel of My Love

* * *

Mingyu x Wonwoo x Gyuwon (they child)

Main cast :

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon (Choi) Jeonghan, Choi Seunghan, Lee Jihoon , Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, Choi Yoojung of I.O.I

.

Boy x boy, yaoi ( If you don't wanna read or hate this fic, close the tab. I'm not received judge or war)

.

Summary : Choi Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dan sederhana yang bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dirinya, adiknya dan juga pengobatan ibunya. Namun kehidupannya berubah 360 derajat saat ia bertemu anak kecil yang tampak mirip seperti dirinya dan seorang duda tampan.

"Mama…hikss.. Gyuwon ingin mama."- Gyuwon. "Tinggalah disini bersamaku dan… menikahlah denganku Wonwoo ya."- Mingyu. "Mama jangan pergi lagi. Gyuwon sayang mama."- Gyuwon.

.

A/N : Hei.. hei Yoonbi balik lagi, kali ini Yoonbi bawain sequelnya ff 'My Love' kemarin. Sesuai janji Yoonbi juga di fanfic sebelumnya hehe. Tapi untuk sequelnya Yoonbi buat yang 'Yaoi a.k.a Boys love' lagi, sesuai hasil vote kemarin yang milih Yaoi paling banyak…hmm ga banyak-banyak amat sih Cuma beberapa tapi yang jelas mayoritas pada milih Yaoi. Buat yang milih GS atau lagi pengen baca yang GS jangan sedih. Mungkin di lain waktu Yoonbi bakal buat Meanie yang GS version hihihi... ok segitu aja semoga aja kalian suka dan selamat membaca ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil memberikan sebuah kertas pesanan kepada seorang koki yang berada di dapur kedai Es Krim yang cukup terkenal karena kelezatannya di kota Seoul.

"Soonyoung ah ini tolong kau buatkan pesanan untuk pelanggan di meja nomor 7."

Namja bernama Soonyoung itu menerima kertas yang diberikan namja mungil tadi dan mulai meracik nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan yang dibuat Soonyoung sudah jadi dan ia memanggil pelayan lainnya untuk mengantar pesanan tersebut.

"Wonwoo ya. Tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomer 7." Ucapnya setelah melihat temannya yang baru saja meletakkan nampan di atas counter dapur.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya serta seorang gadis kecil yang terus menatap berbinar pada berbagai wahana mini permainan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo memindahkan pesanan itu keatas nampan yang baru saja digunakannya tadi untuk mengantar pesanan seseorang. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur untuk mengantar pesanan tersebut kepada pelanggannya.

.

"Papa.. Papa.. Gyuwon mau main itu." tunjuk Gyuwon pada wahana kereta mini bergambar Hello Kitty yang menarik perhatiannya saat pertama ia memasuki kedai es krim itu. Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel dan menegakkan kepalanya menghadap putrinya. Menolehkan kepalanya sekilas pada apa yang ditunjuk putrinya.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama ne, begitu pesanan kita tiba kau harus cepat kesini dan menghabiskan es krim mu. Arraseo.." gadis kecil itu mengangguk imut dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang ayah.

Mingyu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Mingyu sedang dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Kalian salah besar. Nyatanya saat ini Mingyu sedang membuka e-mail dari para manager di perusahaan miliknya untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang dikirim hari ini. Ibu jarinya bergerak keatas kebawah untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

Mingyu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya melebar saat tau siapa pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Wonwoo ya." Wonwoo menatap bingung namja didepannya. Keningnya mengekerut sedikit dan mata sipitnya menatap bingung Mingyu.

'Bagaimana bisa ia bisa tahu namaku ?' batinnya gelisah. Namun Wonwoo mencoba untuk membuang pikiran buruk tentang namja didepannya. Mungkin saja namja ini tak sengaja melirik name tag miliknya, ya mungkin saja begitu.

"Nde... tuan. a..ada yang bi..bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Mingyu terkesiap saat Wonwoo bertanya kepadanya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Ah.. ti.. tidak, kau bisa kembali."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, setelah itu ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatap punggung sempitnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

'Astaga Wonwoo ya. Apa itu benar-benar kau ? Apa kau sedang mencoba mempermainkanku ? Ya Tuhan jika itu memang benar Wonwoo kembalikanlah ia padaku.' Batinya sambil menatap sendu punggung sempit Wonwoo yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Papa." Mingyu terkesiap saat putrinya mengguncang tubuhnya keras.

"Iya sayang ada apa ?"

"Ayo pulang. Wonie ngantuk pah."

"Ya sudah kita pulang ya sayang. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menghabiskan es krim mu dahulu."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng imut dan mengusap matanya pelan. "Shileo.. bungkus saja pah. Wonie sudah ngantuk. Ayo pulang…" rengeknya pada sang ayah.

Mingyu memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membungkus pesanannya. Ia mengangkat Gyuwon keatas pangkuannya dan mengusap punggung mungil putrinya agar cepat tertidur.

"Permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil memberikan kantung plastik berisi pesanan kepada Mingyu.

"Nde.. terima kasih."

"Cheonmanhaeyo tuan."

Mingyu meraih kantung pelastik itu dan bangkit dari tempatnya secara perlahan. Takut bila putrinya terbangun dan menangis. Mingyu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan meletakkan putrinya disana. Setelah itu Mingyu masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Meninggalkan parkiran kedai es krim itu menuju rumahnya.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu dapur itu dan meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada disamping meja tersebut. Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana miliknya. Menyalakan ponsel tersebut dan menggeser ikon pembuka layar. Wonwoo menghela napas cepat saat ia melihat ponselnya dalam keadaan sepi. Biasanya ia selalu menemukan berbagai chattingan atau pesan dari pacarnya yang berada di China itu, namun sudah terhitung satu minggu namjachingu nya belum mengirimnya pesan. Wonwoo menekan ikon pesan diponselnya. Membuka pesan dengan nama 'Junhui love :*' yang berada di urutan paling atas. Wonwoo menyentuh ikon 'kirim pesan', ibu jarinya bergerak lincah diatas papan ketik ponselnya, ia terdiam sebentar kemudain menghapus kembali pesan tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Tidak.. tidak. Aku tidak boleh manja, bisa saja Junhui sedang sibuk disana." Gumamnya meyakinkan hatinya.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu saat melihat Jihoon memasuki dapur.

"Wonwoo ya, kau tau tidak gadis kecil yang tadi duduk di meja nomer 7 itu ?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat. "Gadis kecil ? yang mana ?"

"Itu yang berada dimeja nomer 7."

"Ani Jihoon ya. Aku hanya melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk disitu."

"ah.. mungkin saat kau tadi kesitu gadis kecil itu sedang pergi."

"hmm.. ya mungkin saja. Memangnya ada apa Jihoon ah ?"

"Ani.. gadis kecil itu terlihat persis seperti dirimu."

"Ah.. masa.. tidak mungkin. Aku saja belum pernah menikah dan punya anak."

"Tapi aku serius Wonwoo ya. Dia terlihat seperti dirimu. Baiklah jika besok gadis kecil itu kesini lagi. Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Ya.. ya terserah kau saja."

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo ke toilet. Sedangkan Wonwoo ia kembali membuka ponselnya dan menggeser-geser tombol menu ke kenan dan ke kiri secara cepat. Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tertuju pada Mingyu yang tadi memanggil namanya.

'Sebenarnya siapa namja itu ? mengapa ia tahu namaku ?' batinnya bertanya dalam hati.

.

Mingyu membuka kamar putrinya, meletakkan gadis keclinya di atas ranjang secara perlahan. Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah tenang putrinya yang tampak persis seperti istrinya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mata sipit imut nya yang menjadi kesukaan Mingyu saat menatapnya. Serta hidung bangirnya yang tampak seperti miliknya. Mingyu kembali tersenyum saat melihat bibir hati putrinya yang juga tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak anakku. Papa selalu disini menjaga dan menyayangimu."

Cup..

Mingyu mengusap matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu bangkit dari ranjang putrinya secara perlahan agar gadis kecil nya tidak terganggu dan terbangun. Mingyu menutup pintu kamar putrinya secara perlahan dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Mingyu beberapa detik yang lalu, Gyuwon mengigau dalam tidurnya dan terus menggumamkan sang ibu yang berada di surga.

"Mama.. Gyuwon rindu mama." Ujarnya lirih dalam tidurnya.

Seorang namja manis berpakaian serba putih dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya berdiri tepat disamping ranjang Gyuwon. Mata sipitnya menatap sendu pada gadis mungil yang sedang terlelap. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hiks… Mama juga merindukamu nak. Kau tumbuh dengan sehat dan cantik. Papamu pasti telah merawatmu dengan baik.." namja itu, Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengusap kening putrinya dengan sayang.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan berbakti pada Papamu. Meskipun mama tidak berada disini bersama kalian, tetapi mama juga melihatmu dari sana nak." lanjutnya. Wonwoo mengecup kening putrinya dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Mama menyayangimu."

Cup…

Sebuah cahaya putih terang muncul dari tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya menghilang dari tempat itu. Menyisakan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah terlelap.

"Wonie juga sayang mama."

.

Ceklek..

"Aku pulang." Teriaknya pada seisi rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

Wonwoo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kerumahnya.

"Oppa, Apa kau sudah makan ? aku membuatkanmu ramyun untuk makan malammu." Sapa seorang gadis yang merupakan adik Wonwoo.

Yoojung, adik Wonwoo menggiring kakaknya kearah ruang makan mungil milik keluarga mereka. Ia mengangkat panci kecil serta sendok dan menyediakannya didepan kakaknya.

"Ramyun lagi ? Apa uang yang kemarin kuberikan padamu kurang untuk membeli bahan makanan dan sayuran?" Wonwoo mengaduk ramyunnya dan melahapnya dengan tenang.

Yoojung mengatupkan bibirnya dan terdiam. Ia bingung, apa ia harus jujur dengan kakaknya atau tidak ?

"U.. uang yang kau berikan kemarin sudah habis untuk membeli obat eomma." Ujarnya lirih. Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Apa obat eomma sudah habis lagi Yoojung ah ?" Yoojung mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi aku juga membeli ramyun-ramyun itu menggunakan uang saku sekolah dan uang saku untuk audisi ku Oppa."

"Kapan upacara kelulusanmu di selenggarakan ?"

"Satu bulan lagi Oppa, setelah acara perpisahan sekolah di pulau Jeju ."

"Kau sudah membayar uang untuk perpisahanmu Yoojung ah ?"

"Aniyo.. aku tidak ikut Oppa."

"Wae ? Aku memiliki uang yang cukup direkeningku, apa kau ingin menggunakannya Yoojung ah."

"…." Yoojung kembali terdiam. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali ikut dalam acara perpisahan tersebut melepas penatnya karena belajar untuk Ujain Nasional dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang sangat menguras otaknya. Namun Yoojung menyadarinya, bahwa ia bukanlah anak dari golongan keluarga mampu. Sejak Ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Hidupnya menjadi susah dan serba kekurangan. Ibunya juga sering sakit-sakitan. Kakaknya yang bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Jadi lebih baik ia menyimpan uang itu untuk membeli obat ibunya atau untuk kebutuhan lain.

"Aniyo… tidak usah Oppa. Aku dirumah saja bersama eomma."

"Tak usah sok menolak begitu. Besok aku akan kesekolahmu dan membayar uang perpisahanmu."

"Aisshh.. ya! Oppa kau memang kakak yang paling kubenci. Kau selalu memutuskan apapun tanpa berdiskusi dahulu bersamaku." Yoojung memukul pelan lengan Wonwoo, namun yang dipukul tidak merasa kesakitan, ia malah justru tertawa.

"Ya! Ya! geumanhae.. apa kau tak lihat aku sedang apa Choi Yoojung ? jika aku tersedak dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit bagaimana ? lagipula aku melakukan ini semua juga untukmu. Aku pernah merasakan sepertimu jung ah."

"Ya! Oppa ~~" rengeknya pada sang kakak.

"Wae ? sudah sana kau tidur duluan. Bukankah besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah."

"Nanti saja, lagipula aku belum mengantuk."

"Oh iya, Bagaimana dengan audisi mu.?"

"Entahlah… mereka bilang mereka menyukai suara ku ketika aku menyanyi dan melakukan rapp. Tapi mereka menyuruhku kembali lagi setelah aku lulus."

"oh… kali ini di agensi mana lagi kau mengikutinya jung ah?"

"Hmmm… Fantagio Oppa."

"Fantagio ? Mengapa tidak Pledis saja ?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman berada disitu Oppa. lagipula bagus atau tidaknya agensi, tergantung dari orang itu juga ." Wonwoo tersenyum dan mencubit gemas hidung adik nya.

"Ya! Oppa sakit." Yoojung mengusap hidungnya yang tampak memerah akibat cubitan keras kakaknya.

"Cepat sana tidur. Biar Oppa yang membereskan semua."

"Nde.. Oppa." Yoojung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mmm.. Yoojung ah." Yoojung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Wonwoo. "Apa eomma sudah makan ?"

"Sudah Oppa. Eomma sudah makan sebelum ia tidur."

"Nde… kau bisa kekamarmu sekarang."

"Jalljjayeo Oppa." ujarnya sambil memberikan flying kiss untuk Wonwoo.

"Nde… Jaljjayeo adikku yang manja. Semoga kau mimpi indah."

Yoojung keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar tidurnya.

Di dapur keluarga Choi terdapat Wonwoo yang sedang mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaan dapurnya. Wonwoo keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada didekat tangga. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk kembali beraktifitas besok pagi.

.

Seorang gadis mungil menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Wonie, ayo bangun sayang, nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah jika tidak mau bangun."

"Eunghh…." Gadis kecil itu melenguh dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia naik keranjang putrinya dan merangkak sampai didepan putrinya yang masih tertidur. Mingyu kembali tersenyum saat matanya menangkap wajah imut Gyuwon yang tampak persis seperti mendiang istrinya, ia sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu Mingyu sangat menyayangi putrinya dan berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Mingyu memainkan hidung putrinya, dan otmatis mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eungh.. Papa Wonie masih ngantuk."

"Hey sayang ayo bangun. Wonie tidak ingin terlambat dan dihukum oleh Jung saem bukan ?"

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya. Sepertinya kali ini usaha Mingyu berhasil. Minggu lalu Gyuwon mendapat hukuman karena ia terlambat sekolah dan membuat Mingyu di panggil oleh wali kelas putrinya.

Perkataan Mingyu berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran putrinya. Gadis kecil itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat sang ayah terkekeh.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Papa akan membuat sarapan dan menunggumu dibawah." Mingyu mengusak pelan kepala putrinya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya untuk bersiap-siap pergi kekantor dan membuat sarapan.

.

Seorang namja manis tampak sedang sibuk dengan berbagai alat dapur di depannya. Tubuh ramping berbalut apron itu tampak sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan masakannya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam SHS nya memasuki dapur dan menempatkan dirinya di meja makan sederhana rumahnya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi Yoojung ah." sapa Wonwoo pada adiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Oppa. Kali ini apa yang kau masak ?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi. Tadi pagi aku sempat keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan… Oh iya tolong bangunkan eomma sekalian, biar kita bisa sarapan bersama"

"Eomma sudah ku bangunkan tadi mungkin sebentar lagi eomma akan kesini."

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya datang memasuki ruang makan. Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik meski umurnya sudah tak muda lagi.

"Eomma. Pelan-pelan aku tidak ingin penyakit eomma kambuh lagi karena kelelahan." Yoojung menghampiri ibunya dan menuntunnya ke meja makan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yoojung ah, eomma masih kuat jika harus menuruni tangga dan berjalan kedapur." Nyonya Choi tersenyum untuk meyakinkan putrinya.

"Kau libur hari ini Wonwoo ya ?" tanya nyonya Choi terhadap putranya yang sedang menghidangkan masakan buatannya di atas meja.

"Ani.. aku masuk siang hari ini eomma."

Yoojung mengambil beberapa sendok nasi kimchi buatan kakaknya dan memindahkannya keatas piring kosongnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau pulang malam." Wonwoo menatap ibunya dan mengangguk.

Keluarga kecil itu makan dengan tenang dan hikmat. Tak ada yang berniat membuka topic pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, sampai salah satu diantara mereka ada yang selesai duluan.

"Eomma, Oppa. Aku berangkat dulu ne. Hari ini aku ada ujian sekolah do'akan aku supaya ujiannya lancar ne."

"Eomma selalu mendo'akanmu Yoojung ah. Belajarlah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk ke dalam ruang ujian."

"Terima kasih Eomma."

"Kerjakanlah soal-soal yang menurutmu mudah terlebih dahulu dan jika kau sudah menyerah dengan soalmu tanyakan saja dengan teman yang duduk di sebelahmu… Ya! Eomma appo." Nyonya Jung memukul lengan putranya yang memberikan saran buruk terhadap putrinya. Yoojung tertawa kecil saat melihat kakaknya yang di pukul oleh ibunya. Membuatnya ingin mengejek kakaknya.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Oppa mu. Eomma ingin anak-anak eomma menjadi anak yang jujur."

"Nde eomma. Aku berangkat dulu ne." Yoojung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

.

 _[Siang hari]_

"Eomma, Yoojung aku berangkat dulu ne." Pamit Wonwoo pada ibu dan adiknya yang sedang duduk menonton TV diruang tamu.

Wonwoo memakai sepatunya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan kedepan untuk mendapatkan bus tujuan tempat kerjanya. Wonwoo berdiri disamping halte sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya. Lima menit kemudian bus yang di tunggunya telah berhenti didepan halte. Wonwoo berjalan masuk kedalam bus dan memilih tempat kosong di kiri tengah. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tasnya dan menghubungkannya kedalam ponselnya. Setelah itu Wonwoo memilih lagu favoritnya untuk diputar. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya disandaran kursi sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya hingga bus tujuannya mengantarkannya sampai ketempat kerjanya.

.

Seorang gadis kecil tampak sedang mondar-mandir didepan kelas 2A. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Mengapa Seunghan Oppa lama sekali. Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan makan es klim dilumah Jeonghan Imo." Gadis kecil itu membuka sedikit pintu kelas yang tampak sepi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kedalam. Terdapat beberapa siswa yang sedang membersihkan kelas, salah satunya seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Seunghan Oppa." panggilnya pada seorang namja mungil yang sedang menghapus papan tulis.

Choi Seunghan, namja yang sedang menghapus papan tulis itu menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Seunghan menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menghampiri adik sepupunya.

"Gyuwon, mengapa disini ? bukankah sudah Oppa bilang untuk menunggu Oppa didalam kelasmu."

"Anio… aku bosan belmain sendilian dikelas. Aku ingin disini saja menunggu Oppa."

"Iya tapi jangan disini ne. Oppa takut ada hantu jika kau menunggu Oppa disini sendirian." Jelasnya sambil menceritakan cerita hantu yang kemarin di dengarnya dari teman kelas sebelahnya.

"Jinjja ? yasudah aku menunggu didalam kelas Oppa saja kalau begitu."

"Jangan.. Didalam kotor. Teman-teman Oppa sedang piket, Oppa tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya. Kau tunggu didepan gerbang saja ne, disana kan ramai jadi tidak akan ada hantu."

"Nde…Allaseo." Gadis kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Seunghan menuju depan gerbang.

Gyuwon terus menggerutu saat berjalan menuju kedepan gerbang tentang Seunghan yang mengusirnya sacara halus. Moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

"Aishh.. mengapa Seunghan Oppa mengusilku. Bukankah ia tau kalau aku tidak suka menunggu sendilian. Aishh… Seunghan Oppa napeun. Aku benci Oppa. " gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di kursi samping gerbang.

Kekesalannya terhadap Seunghan mereda saat matanya menangkap seorang namja paruh baya penjual permen kapas yang berada di seberang.

"Woah.. pelmen kapas. Ahjussi… ahjussi tunggu di situ ne. Wonie mau pelmen kapas yang ahjussi jual."

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju sang penjual kapas, hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Ckiitt…

Braakk…

"Aaaaahhhhhh…"

Tubuh mungilnya terlempar tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Darah segar keluar dari pelpisnya, serta kaki kanannya terdapat banyak luka lecet yang membuatnya kesakitan. Beberapa orang berhamburan menuju tempat kejadian.

"Hiksss.. Papa sakit."

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan melepas earphone yang menempel di telinganya saat pengemudi bus yang di tumpanginya mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Apa sudah sampai ahjussi."

"Belum anak muda. Bus ini mendadak mogok, jadi kau harus pindah ke bus lain. Soal biaya kau tak usah membayarnya."

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Baiklah terima kasih ahjussi."

Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari bus dan berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah untuk menunggu bus nya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang tampak mirip seperti dirinya sedang menggerutu. Namun gadis kecil itu tersenyum kembali saat ia melihat Ahjussi penjual permen kapas yang berada di seberangnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabari sahabatnya, Jihoon bahwa hari ini ia datang terlambat.

Ckiitt…

Braakk…

"Aaaaahhhhhh…"

Wonwoo menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia segera berlari menuju gadis kecil itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hikss.. Papa sakit."

Wonwoo membulatka matanya dan segera memidahkan kepala gadis kecil itu keatas pahanya yang terbalut celana jeans.

"Astaga.. bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Gyuwon mendongakkan kepalanya, mata sipit melebar saat ia melihat seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Mama… hikss.. jangan tinggalkan Wonie lagi. Wonie sayang Mama… hikss."

Wonwoo menatap bingung gadis kecil yang memeluknya sangat erat. 'Apa ? Mama ? tapi aku bukan ibunya dan mengapa nama anak ini mirip dengan panggilanku waktu kecil?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance telah datang. Wonwoo memindahkan gadis kecil itu di atas brangkar khusus. Pada saat ia akan melepas pelukannya, gadis kecil itu malah semakin memeluknya.

"Ani.. Mama tidak boleh pelgi. Mama disini saja."

"Hey anak muda kurasa anakmu sedang dalam trauma yang berat tak ada salahnya jika kau menemaninya disini." Kata petugas ambulance yang melihat Wonwoo yang ingin melepas pelukan gadis kecil itu.

Wonwoo menatap petugas ambulance itu dengan tatapan 'tapi, dia bukan anakku.' Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Petugas ambulance itu seperti tak mempedulikan Wonwoo dan menyuruh supir ambulance itu manjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

 _[eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone_

 _nae gyeoteul tteonajima_

 _ajik nal saranghani_

 _nae mamgwa gatdamyeon oneureun tteonajima_

 _gudi neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima_

 _geujeo nae gyeote stay with me_

 _(It goet a little something like)_

 _Lalalalalala lalalalala_

 _Lalalalalala lalalalala_

 _Lalalalalala lalalalala_

 _jigeum dangjang manheun geol baraneun ge anya_

 _geujeo nae gyeote stay with me]_

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dari memeriksa kertas-kertas yang ada didepannya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang tergelatak disamping tubuhnya. Menggeser ikon hijau kekanan dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Yeobosaeyo.."

"…."

"Mwo ! Rumah sakit… baik saya akan segera kesana."

Mingyu menutup teleponya dan meletakkan ponselnya di depannya. Tangannya terangkat memijat pelipisanya pelan.

"Astaga.. apa yang terjadi denganmu nak. Semoga tidak terjadi apapun dengamu."

.

.

.

Tbc or Stop

Review jusaeyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

Sequel of My Love

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo x Gyuwon (they child)

Main cast :

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon (Choi) Jeonghan, Choi Seunghan, Lee Jihoon , Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, Choi Yoojung of I.O.I

.

Boy x boy, yaoi ( If you don't wanna read or hate this fic, close the tab. I'm not received judge or war)

.

Summary : Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dan sederhana yang bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dirinya, adiknya dan juga pengobatan ibunya. Namun kehidupannya berubah 360 derajat saat ia bertemu anak kecil yang tampak mirip seperti dirinya dan seorang duda tampan.

"Mama…hikss.. Gyuwon ingin mama."- Gyuwon. "Tinggalah disini bersamaku dan… menikahlah denganku Wonwoo ya."- Mingyu. "Mama jangan pergi lagi. Gyuwon sayang mama."- Gyuwon.

* * *

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit tempat putrinya di bawa. Tujuannya kali ini ialah unit gawat darurat.

Brakk..

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya heran di ambang pintu , tapi Mingyu tak memperdulikan itu semua. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah , Gyuwon. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari putri kecilnya. Hingga bola matanya berhenti pada sebuah ranjang yang terletak di barisan pinggir. Di situ Mingyu melihat kakaknya dan keponakannya sedang menunggu putrinya yang baru saja selesai di balut perban. Mingyu segera menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Wonie mianhae, jika saja tadi Oppa tidak menyuruhmu menunggu diluar pasti kau tidak seperti ini.. hiks.."

"Gwaenchana Oppa. Kata doktel aku baik-baik saja ko. Malah doktel bilang Wonie boleh pulang setelah mama selesai mengambil obat untuk Wonie."

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa bingung dengan perkataan keponakannya barusan.

"Gyuwon mungkin saja dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan Mama mu. Bukankah Gyuwon tau kalau mama Gyuwon sudah berada di surga." Jelas Jeonghan secara hati-hati kepada keponakannya.

"Ani Imo. Tadi itu benal-benal Mama yang mengantal Wonie kesini. Kalau Imo tidak pelcaya kita tunggu saja mama disini." Jeonghan memandang bingung keponakannya. Yang Jeonghan tau ialah bahwa adik iparnya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu saat melahirkan keponakannya ini.

"Gyuwon."

"PAPA."

Grebb..

Mingyu memeluk putrinya dan mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan sayang. Dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang ? Mana yang sakit ? sini biar Papa tiup agar sakitnya hilang."

Bukannya menangis atau kaget, tetapi bocah berumur lima tahun itu malah tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Papa. Kata doktel juga Wonie sudah boleh pulang hali ini, tapi setelah mama mengambil obat untuk Wonie Pah." Sama seperti Jeonghan, Mingyu memandang putrinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wonie kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang. Mama sudah tenang di surga sana. Jadi Wonie jangan panggil-panggil Mama lagi ne."

"Ya! Papa~ tapi tadi yang mengantal Wonie dan menemani Wonie saat sedang di pelban itu Mama. Aishh… yasudah kalau Papa dan Imo tidak pelcaya kita tunggu saja Mama disini." Gadis kecil itu sudah sangat kesal. Karena ayah dan tante nya tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Chogio… apa aku mengganggu kalian." Jeonghan membulatkan matanya pada saat ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang lima tahun yang lalu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat melahirkan keponakannya. Tubuh Mingyu menegang seketika, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan terbelalak saat melihatnya. Hanya saja bedanya ia tampak lebih muda dan juga sangat manis. Membuat Mingyu melongo melihatnya.

"MAMA.."

"Maaf tapi ini obat milik Gyuwon." Mingyu menerima obat itu dari namja yang mengantar Putrinya ke Rumah Sakit.

"Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Anyeong.." Wonwoo membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Mama mau kemana ? Wonie mau ikut… Mama jangan tinggalkan Wonie lagi hikks… MAMA… HUWEEE…" Jeonghan memeluk Gyuwon supaya keponakannya itu berhenti menangis.

"Mama ? Umma bukankah Wonwoo Imo sudah meninggal ne.?"

"Sssstt… jaga bicaramu Choi Seunghan , bisa-bisa Gyuwon tidak mau berhenti menangis….. Ya! Kim Mingyu mengapa kau diam saja. Cepat kejar dia. Ayah macam apa kau membiarkan putrinya menangis." Mingyu terkejut saat Jeonghan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Ba… baiklah hyung." Mingyu segera berlari secepat kilat untuk mengejar namja yang memiliki paras seperti mendiang istrinya itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memiliki namja itu bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari jam tangan miliknya.

"Ahh.. sial sepertinya aku benar-benar terlambat hari ini. Pasti Park sajangnim akan memotong gajiku."

Grebb..

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang.

"Maaf tuan tapi saya sedang ada urusan lain."

"Aku mohon kembali lah. Putriku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, asal kau ingin kembali. Jeball~"

"Ta… tapi tuan."

"Panggil aku hyung, namaku Kim Mingyu. Aku akan memberikanmu apa saja, asal kau kembali. Ku mohon."

"Ba… baiklah." Bagai terhipnotis dengan tatapan memelas Mingyu. Akhirnya Wonwoo mau kembali ketempat tadi.

.

"Hiks.. Imo mengapa Mama pelgi lagi. Apa Mama sudah tidak sayang Wonie lagi.. hiks… Gyuwon ingin Mama… hikss…"

"Tidak sayang. Mamamu sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin saja tadi Mamamu ada urusan sedikit, nanti juga Mama kembali lagi sayang. Sudah ya Wonie jangan menangis lagi."

Srakk…

"MAMA." Gyuwon langsung memeluk Wonwoo begitu Wonwoo berjalan kearahnya.

"Mama jangan pelgi lagi ne. Gyuwon tidak mau jauh dali Mama lagi."

"I…Iya sayang Ma…ma tidak akan pergi lagi." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Menatap namja itu dengan tatapan 'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'

"Ma, Ayo pulang, bukankah Mama sudah mengambil obat Wonie."

"Eh.. i.. iya sayang ayo kita pulang. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kalian tunggu depan saja. Aku akan mengurus administrasinya sekalian mengambil mobil di parkiran."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menggendong Gyuwon. Ia berjalan mendahului Mingyu dan juga Jeonghan yang menatapnya terus dari tadi. Jujur saja Wonwoo sangat tidak nyaman di tatap terus oleh orang asing jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mingyu ah. Apa aku tak salah lihat ? Dia… dia tampak persis seperti Wonwoo dan tidak ada bedanya sedikitpun."

"Entahlah hyung. aku pernah melihatnya di kedai es krim langganan kami kemarin. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa aku berhalusinasi, tapi saat aku melihatnya lagi, sepertinya itu nyata…..Aku juga berencana untuk menikahinya hyung. "

"MWO ! menikahinya,tapi kalian saja baru bertemu dan sepertinya ia masih dibawah umur Gyu ah."

"Aku tak peduli hyung, selama itu membuat Gyuwon bahagia aku akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Hyung harap langkah yang kau ambil ini tak salah Gyu. Kau juga sudah berkeluarga hyung rasa kau tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk."

"Nde.. terima kasih hyung."

.

Jeonghan menutup pintu rumahnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat putranya, Choi Seunghan yang mengikutinya. Jeonghan mendudukan dirinya perlahan di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

"Umma. Apa umma haus, aku ambilkan minum ne." Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki anak yang perhatian seperti Seunghan, meski kadang sifat nakalnya muncul. Tapi anak itu penurut dan juga perhatian terhadap orang tuanya.

Ceklek..

Jeonghan tersenyum saat melihat suaminya yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk menyambut suaminya, namun ia urungkan saat suaminya memberi intruksi untuk tetap di tempat. Choi Seungcheol membuka jas kerjanya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping istri cantiknya yang sedang hamil anak keduanya.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan Presdir Choi, sampai-sampai kau pulang cepat hari ini."

"Ya tentu saja Nyonya Choi. Hari ini proyekku menang lagi, dan kebahagiaanku bertambah saat melihat istri cantikku yang sedang tersenyum menyambutku." Perkataan Seungcheol sukses membuat pipinya merona.

Dari arah dapur terdapat seorang namja mungil sedang berjalan membawa segelas penuh berisi air mineral.

"Eomma igo." Seunghan menyodorkan segelas penuh air mineral kepada ibunya.

"Gomawo."

"untuk eomma saja ? untuk Appa mana ?"

"Appa mau juga, sebentar ne aku ambilkan." Bocah itu segera berlari kembali kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih lagi untuk sang ayah.

"Kapan kita akan kerumah sakit lagi yeobo ? sepertinya bayi kita sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat eommanya." Jeonghan menghabiskan minumannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Bulan depan Cheol ah. Pergerakannya juga semakin aktif didalam sini." Jeonghan meraih tangan suaminya dan meletakkannya diatas perut besarnya. Seungcheol tersenyum saat ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil didalam perut istrinya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan yang menjadi anak kedua kita nanti yeobo. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, yang penting semuanya lancar. Kau dan anak kita juga baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

"Seungcheol ah." panggilnya lembut.

"nde.. waeyo chagi."

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini."

"Tidak percaya ? maksudmu ? katakan dengan jelas Hanie." Seungcheol mulai waspada, takut jika itu menyangkut dengan istri atau calon bayinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo tadi di rumah sakit."

"Wonwoo… jangan bercanda Hanie, ia sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu saat melahirkan Gyuwon."

"Ani.. aku tidak bercanda Cheol ah. Aku serius. Apa aku pernah bercanda atau terlihat berbohong padamu ?" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung istrinya. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menguap sebentar dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Astaga. Aku ketiduran. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Eomma dan Yoojung pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis kecil yang tampak mirip seperti dirinya sedang tertidur lelap. Rupanya Wonwoo tertidur dikamar Gyuwon.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus kembali. Jika ada kesempatan lagi kita pasti bisa bertemu." Wonwoo mengecup kening Gyuwon sebelum pergi. Ia kembali menatap wajah tenang gadis kecil itu. Terselip rasa tak rela untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Namun ingatan tentang ibu dan adiknya yang menunggunya dirumah mengalahkan semuanya.

"Selamat tinggal." Wonwoo turun perlahan dari ranjang Gyuwon. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dirinya terkejut saat melihat Mingyu dengan pakaian santainya berdiri di depan pintu kamar putrinya.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Jeosonghamnida tuan saya tadi ketiduran dikamar anak anda. Maafkan saya." Wonwoo menundukan tubuhnya karena merasa tak enak dengan sang pemilik rumah.

"Gwaenchana."

"Baiklah tuan. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Permisi." Baru beberapa langkah Wonwoo berjalan, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Nde.. ada apa tuan ?"

"Tinggalah disini bersamaku dan… menikahlah denganku Wonwoo ya."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review jusaeyo…

See you the next chapter guys.. pai.. pai..


	3. Chapter 3

Stay

Sequel of My Love

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo x Gyuwon (they child)

Main cast :

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon (Choi) Jeonghan, Choi Seunghan, Lee Jihoon , Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, Choi Yoojung of I.O.I

.

Boy x boy, yaoi ( If you don't wanna read or hate this fic, close the tab. I'm not received judge or war)

.

Summary : Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dan sederhana yang bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dirinya, adiknya dan juga pengobatan ibunya. Namun kehidupannya berubah 360 derajat saat ia bertemu anak kecil yang tampak mirip seperti dirinya dan seorang duda tampan.

"Mama…hikss.. Gyuwon ingin mama."- Gyuwon. "Tinggalah disini bersamaku dan… menikahlah denganku Wonwoo ya."- Mingyu. "Mama jangan pergi lagi. Gyuwon sayang mama."- Gyuwon.

* * *

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah flat sederhana, namun terlihat bersih dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Mingyu ssi."

"Ya sama-sama Wonwoo." Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil itu, namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Wonwoo tak menjawab, namun kedua matanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan 'ada apa'.

"Ku harap kau bisa mempertimbangkan kata-kata tadi." katanya seakan tau arti tatapan Wonwoo.

"Entahlah, menurut ku ini terlalu mendadak. Sedangkan kita baru saja saling mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kau bahkan juga tahu bahwa aku…. Sudah memiliki kekasih."

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus menikah tanpa cinta seperti ini, apalagi ini terlalu mendadak dan kita juga tidak sepadan Mingyu ssi."

"Tidak sepadan ? maksudmu ?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo takut, takut Wonwoo menolak lamarannya dan takut jika Wonwoo pergi. Memang Wonwoo yang didepannya ini memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan mendiang istri nya, serta nama mereka yang sama membuat Mingyu ingin segera mengikat namja itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah marga serta umur mereka.

"Kau adalah orang yang terpandang dan memiliki semuanya, sedangkan aku hanya lah…"

"Cukup. Aku tak peduli kau siapa dan berasal dari keluarga mana. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu menikah dengan ku."

Wonwoo menatap datar lelaki didepannya. Di sisi lain Wonwoo masih mencintai Jun, kekasihnya yang berada di Cina. Sedangkan ia telah di lamar secara paksa (menurutnya) oleh namja tampan berkulit tan di depannya. Jujur saat tadi dirinya bertemu Mingyu di rumah sakit tadi, Wonwoo sudah terpesona pada duda anak satu ini, namun hatinya masih lah untuk Jun. Tapi apakah hanya dengan sebuah pesona saja dapat membuat seseorang jatuh cinta ?

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa Mingyu ssi. Lebih baik kau cari namja atau yeoja lain yang sepadan atau mencintaimu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menerima lamaranmu." Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta lagi, kecuali istrinya. Mingyu berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo.

"Dengan alasan apa kau menolakku ? apa karena kau masih mencintai kekasihmu ? baik jika memang itu alasannya aku akan membuatmu melupakan kekasihmu dan mencintaiku." Wonwoo menatap kedua mata tajam Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dalam. Mencari sebuah kebenaran dari mata tajam itu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo juga sudah lelah menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya, sudah terhitung enam bulan Jun jarang menghubunginya, namja itu akan menghubunginya jika ia tidak sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu, buktikan semuanya." Mingyu terenyum saat mendapat sebuah lampu hijau dari Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir larut. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Mingyu ssi terma kasih atas tumpangannya."

Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ceklek..

Yang pertama Wonwoo lihat adalah adiknya sedang duduk di sofa menunggu kepulangannya. Yoojung berdiri dan menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja sampai dirumah.

"Oppa… Aigoo kau dari mana saja, Eomma sangat mencemaskanmu." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan adiknya. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Jinjja.. apa penyakit Eomma kambuh lagi ?." Yoojung menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Gwaenchana, Eomma sudah kuberi obat tadi dan ia juga sudah tidur." Katanya meminimalisir perasaan cemas kakaknya. "Kau dari mana saja Oppa, apa ada sedikit urusan hingga membuatmu pulang terlambat seperti ini ?" tanyanya hati-hati terhadap sang kakak.

Wonwoo menatap adiknya dan mengangguk. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya jika menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi kepada Yoojung.

"Oppa akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi sebelumnya tolong buatkan aku coklat hangat udara malam ini sangat dingin. Aku akan menyusul ke ruang makan setelah aku mengganti pakaianku."

"Nde.. Oppa"

 _Di ruang makan_

Wonwoo meyesap coklat hangatnya dengan khidmat. Menikmati hangat dan manisnya coklat itu turun k ekenggorokannya dan menghangatkan organ-organ tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu pulang telat hari ini ?"

Wonwoo meletakkan coklat hangatnya di atas meja dan mulai menceritakannya. "Siang tadi saat aku berangkat ketempat kerja bus yang aku tumpangi tiba-tiba bermasalah lalu aku diberhentikan didepan sekolah dan terpaksa harus pindah ke bus lain. Saat aku tiba di halte aku melihat seorang gadis kecil kira-kira umurnya sekitar lima tahun. Entahlah apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau mataku yang bermasalah, gadis kecil itu tampak persis seperti aku waktu kecil versi yeoja. Jika kau ingin melihatnya aku punya fotonya." Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang ada di samping tubuhnya, kemudian membuka kunci password nya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoojung.

Yoojung menatap bergantian foto gadis kecil tadi dan kakaknya. Benar kata Wonwoo gadis kecil itu tampak seperti kakaknya ketika ia kecil hanya saja ia yeoja. Jika namja mungkin akan sama persis seperti kakaknya.

"Foto ini aku ambil ketika ia sedang tidur."

"Di benar-benar seperti dirimu, bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau menghamili yeoja lain dan anak ini adalah anakmu dengan yeoja itu.. kkk"

"YA! Oppa mu tidak mungkin seberengsek itu Yoojung ah."

"Hehehe… Mianhae Oppa, Cha.. lanjutkan."

"Lalu setelah itu sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Aku langsung menoleh kesamping dan aku tidak mendapatkan gadis kecil itu disana. Kemudian aku langsung menoleh ketempat kecelakaan tadi. Tak tahu kenapa hatiku mulai khawatir jika yang kecelakaan itu adalah gadis kecil tadi, jadi dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju tempat kecelakaan itu. Ya seperti dugaanku, ternyata gadis itu yang tertabrak. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan menggendongnya. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Yoojung ah ?" Yoojung menggeleng dan menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Gadis kecil itu mengira aku ibunya, hingga aku harus menemaninya saat di tangani oleh dokter dan perawat dirumah sakit sana, lalu mengurus obat-obatan miliknya. Saat aku meninggalkannya untuk mengambil obat keluarganya datang, ada sekitar tiga orang disana yang pertama kurasa ia ayahnya, ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan gadis itu. Yang kedua seorang namja cantik yang sedang hamil tua dan yang ketiga seorang bocah laki-laki, ku rasa dia anak dari namja cantik yang sedang hamil itu.

Mereka semua memasang ekpresi kaget saat melihatku sedangkan aku hanya memasang wajah bingung saat di tatap seperti itu. Karena aku merasa tak nyaman maka aku memutuskan pergi dari situ. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar gadis kecil itu menangis dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Tak sampai di situ, aku mengira bahwa urusanku dengannya telah selesai. Hingga ayah dari gadis kecil itu mengejarku dan memohon kepadaku agar aku tetap disana. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku harus berangkat kerja, namun ia tidak menyerah ia terus memohon denganku dan aku kembali kesana. Sebelumnya aku juga meminta izin dahulu kepada bos ku untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini karena ada urusan lain. Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan memelukku sangat erat saat aku kembali. Kemudian ia mengajakku pulang kerumahnya. Saat dirumahnya ia terlihat sangat senang dan mengajakku bermain serta bercerita layaknya ibu dan anak. Sampai-sampai aku ketiduran disana saking lelahnya bermain dengan gadis kecil itu. Aku terbangun saat hampir larut malam. Lalu aku bangun secara perlahan dan keluar dari kamar gadis keci itu. Di depan kamarnya aku bertemu dengan ayahnya. Aku akui dia cukup tampan dengan pakaian santainya, berbeda dengannya saat memakai setelan kantor tadi siang." Wonwoo menjeda ceritanya sebentar dengan kembali menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Lalu kejadian tak terduga terjadi….. namja itu melamarku secara tiba-tiba." Lanjutnya.

"Mwo… Jinjja ? maksudmu namja yang tadi megantarmu sampai depan rumah menggunakan mobil mewah itu Oppa ?"

"Kau melihatnya." Yoojung mengangguk cepat.

"Ya kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana apa kau menerimanya ?."

"Tidak, tapi ia terus memaksaku agar menerimanya."

"Ku sarankan sebaiknya kau menerimanya." Yoojung meniup dan meminum coklat panasnya dengan pelan.

"Tidak aku masih mencintai kekasihku."

"Siapa ? Wen Junhui, namja yang jarang atau tidak pernah mengabarimu itu, namja yang selalu memposting foto-foto mesra dirinya dengan uke-uke atau gadis-gadis Cina lain di instagram. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"YA! Choi Yoojung jaga ucapanmu. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga Oppa mu, karena Ia masih kekasihku."

"Sayangnya aku tidak sudi mempunyai kakak ipar seperti dia." Ucapnya sinis.

Yoojung memang tidak menyukai Junhui, selain playboy dan sok tampan. Namja itu selalu membuat kakaknya menangis, apalagi setelah kakaknya melihat foto-foto mesra kekasih tengiknya itu dengan namja/yeoja lain. Yoojung memiliki firasat bahwa Jun bermain di belakang Wonwoo.

"Sudah hampir malam. Aku tidur duluan ne Oppa. Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat." Yoojung menghabiskan coklat hangatnya yang sudah dingin dalam sekali teguk. Meletakkan Mug kotor nya di tempat cucian piring kotor dan melangkah keluar dapur meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih sibuk melamun memikirkan perkataannya barusan.

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya dan menekan aplikasi instagram. Kedua Ibu jari nya bergerak mengetik nama seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya di kotak pencarian. – _Junhui_17-._ Wonwoo menarik napas dalam setiap kali melihat foto-foto itu, ya foto-foto mesra kekasihnya dengan namja/yeoja lain. Kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya dengan keadaan telungkup di atas meja. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang kekasihnya, namun sepertinya itu tak berhasil. Yang ada dirinya selalu memikirkan ucapan adiknya tadi dan bagaimana cara agar bisa putus dengan Jun. Serta Kim Mingyu, namja berstatus duda anak satu yang melamarnya secara mendadak tadi.

Wonwoo meraih mug nya dan menyesap coklat panasnya yang sudah dingin. "Apa aku akhiri saja ya ?" Ucapnya lirih.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya cepat saat telinganya mendengar suara tangis putrinya yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"MAMA ! MAMA EODIGA HUWAAAA…..MAMAAAA"

Mingyu segera berlari kekamar sebelah untuk melihat keadaan putrinya.

"MAMA…. Hiksss.."

Ceklek..

Mingyu membuka kamar putrinya dan berlari untuk memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

"Ssthh… ulljima baby. Papa disini sayang."

"Shileo… hikss.. Wonie ingin Mama… hikss.."

"Iya nanti kita kerumah Mama ya, tapi sekarang Wonie mandi terus berangkat sekolah. Papa akan menyuruh bibi Jung untuk membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Shileo… Wonie gamau sekolah. Wonie mau Mama… hiks…"

"Iya sayang tapi ini masih terlalu pagi. Mama juga masih tidur."

"Tapi kan kita Papa bisa membangunkan Mama. Papa ayo sekalang saja kelumah Mama. Pokonya Wonie gamau sekolah kalau bukan Mama yang membatu Wonie belsiap-siap dan mengatal Wonie kesekolah."

"Iya iya kita kerumah Mama sekarang. Papa akan membereskan perlengkapanmu. Kau cuci muka lalu turun kebawah, tunggu saja Papa diruang tamu. Arraseo.."

"Hikss… allaseo."

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Seorang gadis mungil berjongkok di samping ayahnya yang sedang berusaha mengetuk pintu sebuah flat sederhana.

"Hoam.. Papa mengapa lama sekali. Apa Mama masih tidul."

"Entahlah.. jika sepuluh menit lagi pintunya tidak dibuka maka kita pulang."

"Aishh… shileo !"

"Ya! Kim Gyuwon dengarkan Papa pagi ini udara sangat dingin. Apa kau mau sakit lagi seperti kemarin dan di rawat dirumah sakit lagi eoh?."

"…." Gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak berani menatap ayahnya langsung saat sedang marah.

Ceklek..

Serorang gadis cantik berseragam SHS membuka pintu. Matanya menatap bingung pada dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf tuan. Anda mencari siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini dirumahku ?"

"Eonni apa Mama belada di dalam ?." Yoojung hampir melebarkan matanya saat meihat gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping pria tampan berkulit tan itu.

"Maaf nona. Maksudku apa Wonwoo sudah bangun?"

"Oh.. Won..woo Oppa dia sudah bangun dan sekarang ia sedang didapur untuk…"

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini Yoojung ah?"

Ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Gyuwon tersenyum, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat melihat Wonwoo keluar dari dapur dan masih menggunakan apronnya.

"MAMA !" gadis kecil itu berlari dan memeluk Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan gadis kecil itu dan berlutut dihadapannya. Gyuwon tersenyum saat Wonwoo memberinya senyum duluan.

"Mengapa Wonie bisa berada disini. Bukankah kau sekolah hari ini" ucapnya sambil memainkan poni gadis kecil itu.

"Wonie mau Mama. Wonie mau Mama yang membantu Wonie menyiapkan semuanya dan mengantal Wonie kesekolah." Jelasnya yang membuat Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah Mama manyiapkan sarapan untuk…." Lirik Wonwoo pada Yoojung dan Mingyu. "Yoonjung Imo, ayahmu dan juga halmeoni." Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Oppa mengapa 'Imo' aku kan masih SHS dan belum tua." Protesnya terhadap Wonwoo.

"Biarkan saja. Kau juga akan menjadi ahjumma suatu saat nanti…. Wonie kau disini dulu ne bermain dengan Yoojung imo dan Papa. Mama akan menyiapkan sarapan sebentar untuk mereka. Setelah itu kau mandi dan kita akan berangkat bersama. Arraseo " Mingyu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini membuatnya teringat dengan mendiang istrinya.

"Shileo… nanti Mama pelgi lagi sepelti mau ikut mama memasak saja didapul." Peluknya erat.

"Tidak sayang. Dengarkan Mama, jika kau ikut Mama memasak di dapur, mama khawatir kau akan terpeleset oleh minyak yang berceceran dan terjatuh. Jika nanti kepalamu terbentur lalu berdarah dan dibawa kerumah sakit bagaimana ?"

"Wonie gamau dibawa kelumah sakit lagi." jawabnya dengan nada takut.

"Baiklah itu artinya kau harus disini menunggu Mama. Tenang saja sayang Mama tidak akan kemana-mana. Mama akan kembali setelah selesai… Otte..?" gadis kecil itu memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Anak Pintar… Yoojung ah Mingyu ssi. Aku titip Gyuwon sebentar ne."

Wonwoo menengakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Gyuwon di ruang tamu bersama adiknya dan Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini Yoojung ah ?" seorang wanita paruh baya muncul di ruang tamu.

"Anyeong ahjumma." sapa Mingyu ramah dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Imo, apa itu halmeoni ?" tanyanya polos. Yoojung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo beri salam untuk halmeoni." Gyuwon menuruti perkataan Yoojung. Ia berjalan kearah nyonya Choi lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Anyeong hasaeyo halmeoni. Kim Gyuwon imnida." Sapanya dengan logat koreanya yang cadel. Membuat siapa saja menjadi gemas mendengarnya. Jangan lupakan juga senyum manisnya yang tampak seperti Wonwoo.

Nyonya Choi melihat Yoojung dan memberikan tatapan bertanya-tanya pada gadis kecil yang mirip seperti putranya, sedangkan Yoojung hanya mengangkat bahunya. Nyonya Choi tersenyum dan menuntun Gyuwon untuk duduk bersamanya. Matanya menatap kagum pada sosok gadis kecil yang memiliki paras seperti Wonwoo. Manis dan imut secara beramaan.

"Cantik. Siapa namamu tadi anak manis ?"

"Kim Gyuwon halmeoni. Tapi halmeoni bisa memanggilku Wonie saja ne… hehehe."

"Ah baiklah. Apa Wonie sudah makan ?" gadis kecil itu menggeleng imut.

"Kenapa belum ?"

"kalena Wonie menunggu Mama, halmeonie."

"Mama ?"

"Iya halmeoni Wonie menunggu Mama selesai memasak. Mama bilang Mama akan membantu Wonie belsiap-siap kesekolah. Mama juga bilang kalau Mama akan mengantal Wonie kesekolah belsama Papa."

"Apa yang di maksud 'Mama' adalah Wonwoo ?" tanyanya pada Yoojung.

"Nde,, eomma."

"Makanan sudah siap." Teriak Wonwoo memenuhi ruang tamunya. Nyonya Choi menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara putranya.

"Eomma. Kau sudah bangun.?"

"Mama…"

"Wonie kau pasti lapar. Kajja.. ajak Papa, Yoojung Imo, dan Halmeoni ke ruang makan. Setelah makan kau mandi lalu berangkat sekolah ne." Gyuwon menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Papa, Imo, Halmeonie ayo kita salapan belsama Wonie sudah lapal."

"Baiklah ayo." Yoojung menggendong Gyuwon dan berjalan ke ruang makan dengan Mingyu yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Diruang tamu masih menyisakan dua orang, Nyonya Choi dan Wonwoo yang sedang mengeluarkan isi tas Gyuwon untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah gadi kecil itu.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah ibunya. "Nde.. Eomma" Nyonya Choi menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya memberi kode untuk Wonwoo duduk disitu.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah ibunya dan duduk disampingnya. "Siapa gadis kecil itu. Mengapa ia menganggapmu sebagai ibunya ?" Wonwoo menarik napas cepat. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ibunya pasti akan menanyakan hal ini setelah adiknya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Lebih baik sekarang eomma makan lalu minum obat. Aku juga merasa tak enak jika membuat Gyuwon menunggu lama."

"Hah… baiklah. Kajja kita keruang makan."

.

"Mama Wonie hali ini mau di kuncil dua, sepelti Somi eonni kemalin." Ucapnya saat Wonwoo sedang menggenggam rambut panjang Gyuwon dan akan berencana membuat poni tail pada rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah Mama rasa mengubah gaya rambutmu tak masalah." Wonwoo melepas genggamannya dan menyisir kembali rambut hitam panjang gadis kecil itu.

Di pintu kamar, Mingyu yang masih menggunakan pakaian santainya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang cekatan mengurus putrinya layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri, serta wajah gembira Gyuwon yang menenangkan hatinya. Mungkin saja jika istrinya masih hidup, ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan ini setiap paginya.

.

"Ayo beri salam dan pamit kepada Halmeoni sebelum kita berangkat kesekolah." Gyuwon mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam rumah Wonwoo.

"Halmeonie… Halmeonie. Wonie belangkat sekolah dulu ne." nyonya Choi keluar dari dapur dan berjalan keruang tamu saat ia mendengar suara Gyuwon dari ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, belajar yang rajin dan jangan nakal."

"Algeseumnida Halmeonie."

Nyonya Choi mengantar Gyuwon hingga depan pintu, tempat Wonwoo menunggu gadis kecil itu.

"Mama kajja."

"Eomma aku mengantar Gyuwon sebentar ne."

"Ya hati-hati"

Wonwoo dan Gyuwon berjalan kedepan rumah menuju tempat dimana Mingyu menunggu mereka di dalam mobilnya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu belakang dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu masuk. Setelah itu menutupnya dan membuka pintu depan. Mingyu membuka matanya dan menguap sejenak saat mendengar pintu mobil depannya ditutup seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh kesamping menyadari keadaan Mingyu yang merasa tidurnya terusik.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu ?" Mingyu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Apa semua sudah siap."

"Sudah Pah. Apa Papa tidak lihat kalau aku sudah cantik hali ini." Ujar Gyuwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan memamerkan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua, hasil karya 'ibu' nya. Tingkah lucu Gyuwon berhasil membuat Wonwoo terkikik geli, sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum sesekali melirik kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini ?" tanyanya mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Aku biasa masuk siang, kenapa ? kau juga ingin membantuku seperti Gyuwon." Ujarnya mencoba menggoda Wonwoo.

"Kurasa kau bisa sendiri tanpa bantuanku." Jawaban Wonwoo membuat dirinya diam seketika.

"Wonie nanti kau pulang sekolah jam berapa ?"

"Mmm… jam satu Mah, apa nanti Mama akan menjemputku ?"

"Entahlah, hari Mama masuk pagi, jika ada waktu Mama akan menjemputmu."

"Memangnya Mama pulang kelja jam belapa ?"

"Mama pulang kerja sekitar pukul empat sore."

"Oh begitu, atau bagaimana kalau Wonie ikut Mama ketempat kelja Mama saja sekalian aku menunggu Mama pulang juga."

"Jangan Wonie, lebih baik kau menunggu di sekolah saja sampai Papa menjemputmu."

"Shileo.. Papa lama jika disuluh menjemputku, biasanya Papa akan menitipkanku dilumah Jeonghan Imo. Dilumah Jeonghan Imo juga membosankan. Aku melasa bosan belmain dengan Seunghan Oppa, ia selalu mengajakku belmain lobot-lobotan dan tidak pelnah mau jika aku ajak belmain boneka."

"Jinjja.. bukankah ada Jeonghan imo ?" Kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab perkataan putrinya.

"Aku takut dengan Jeonghan imo Pah."

"Takut kenapa ? Bukankah Jeonghan Imo itu cantik dan juga baik padamu ?."

"Ya memang Jeonghan Imo cantik dan baik sekali padaku. Hanya saja aku takut jika nanti pelut Jeonghan Imo meledak dan adik Seunghan Oppa tellempar kelual." Ucapan polosnya berhasil membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"'Apa kakakmu itu sedang mengandung ?" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak sayang. Nanti juga jika Mama mengandung adikmu akan seperti itu" ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Wonwoo.

"Jinjja.. kapan aku akan punya adik Pah."

"Tidak sekarang Wonie. Yang pasti suatu saat nanti Papa akan… Aww Ya! sakit." Wonwoo mencubit gemas pinggang Mingyu. Menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan, untung saja konsentrasinya mengemudinya tidak terganggu.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut Mama ketempat kerja." Ujar Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Yeay.. Gomawo Mama." Gyuwon berdiri kemudian mencium pipi Wonwoo sekilas.

"Apa aku boleh membawanya ketempat kerjaku Mingyu ssi?"

"Kurasa ia lebih nyaman denganmu dari pada dengan Jeonghan hyung. Bawa saja dia, asal kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Tak terasa mobil Mingyu telah memasuki gerbang sekolah putrinya.

Wonwoo turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang. Ia menuntun gadis kecil itu dan mengantarnya hingga depan kelas.

"Belajar yang rajin dan jangan nakal. Mama akan menjemputmu setengah jam sebelum kau pulang."

Cup..

Wonwoo tesenyum saat Gyuwon mengecup keningnya cukup lama, hatinya juga merasa nyaman. Gadis kecil itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Wonwoo dan berpamitan masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya.

.

12.30 KST. Wonwoo duduk sendiri di depan halte menunggu bus sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu menepati janjinya untuk menjemput gadis kecil yang mengira dirinya sebagai ibunya. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini ia akan istirahat makan siang dan melanjutkan pekerjannya, namun semua berubah saat dirinya bertemu Kim Gyuwon, Choi Wonwoo versi Yeoja. Tentunya itu semua karena izin dari bos nya.

Bus berhenti tepat didepannya. Wonwoo melangkah menaiki bus dan mengambil tempat paling depan. Tiga puluh menit kemudia bus yang mengantarnya telah sampai di depan sekolah. Wonwoo turun dari bus dan menunggu didepan gerbang.

5 menit

10 menit

Wonwoo melihat kearah dalam sekolah. Perasaan khawatir mulai muncul saat ia tak menemukan orang yang ditunggunya.

Greb…

"MAMA"

"Wonie, mengapa lama sekali nak. Kau hampir membuat Mama cemas sayang."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku pulang pukul satu Mah. Sepeltinya Mama yang tellalu awal datang."

"Kajja kita pulang sakarang. Mama hanya diberikan izin satu jam saja oleh atasan Mama."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar gerbang menuju kearah halte dan menunggu bus tujuan selanjutnya.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kedai tempatnya bekerja dan berjalan memasuki ruang ganti pegawai sambil menggandeng tangan Gyuwon. Ia mengambil tas Gyuwon dan meletakkannya di dalam lokernya. Wonwoo segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju kerja miliknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Gyuwon.

"Kau tunggu sini saja dan jangan kemana-mana. Mama akan kesini setiap dua puluh menit." Ucap Wonwoo menyuruh Gyuwon untuk menunggunya di dapur sambil duduk.

"Baik, Mah." Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengusak asal surai hitam gadis kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan imut bertubuh mungil memasuki dapur. Matanya melebar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wonwoo bersama dengan bocah perempuan yang di ceritakannya kemarin.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap kerah Jihoon, saat dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Wonwoo kau bersama gadis kecil itu ? bagaimana bisa?" Jihoon terkejut saat melihat gadis kecil itu bersama Wonwoo. Menurut dirinya Wonwoo seperti membawa anaknya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Wonie ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Jihoon ahjussi." Gadis kecil itu menurut perkataan Wonwoo. Ia turun dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Jihoon.

"Anyeonghasaeyo Kim Gyuwon imnida." Gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Anyeong.. Wah kau imut sekali. Wajahmu juga mirip dengan Wonwoo."

"Telima kasih ahjussi." Jawabnya senang saat dirinya di bilang mirip dengan 'ibu' nya.

"Oh iya. Wonwoo ya ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Nugu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia datang saat kau pergi menjemput Gyuwon tadi." wonwoo terdiam sejenak, perasaan aneh kini mulai muncul di benaknya.

"Dimana ia menungguku ?"

"Di meja nomor 7. Kau temui saja dulu, biar Gyuwon bersamaku. Lagipula hari ini juga sedang sepi."

"Wonie disini bersama Jihoon ahjussi dulu ne. Mama ada urusan dengan pelanggan Mama sebentar."

"Lama tidak Mah ?"

"Sedikit, jika sudah selesai Mama akan langsung kemari." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Wonwoo keluar dari dapur dan berjalan kearah meja nomor 7. Dapat Wonwoo lihat seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas membelakangi dirinya. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, merasa familiar dengan namja tersebut.

"Permisi.. Apa anda mencari saya tuan?" panggilnya pada namja tersebut. Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya melebar saat tau siapa namja yang mencarinya.

.

Tbc

Anyeong.. adakah yang kangen sama Yoonbi ? Ekhemm… maksud ku kangen sama fanfic ini hehehe.. tapi kalo kangen sama authornya juga gapapa ko hehehe..

Hayoo.. hayoo siapa tuh cowonya. Apa itu Jun ? Mingyu yang lagi jemput Gyuwon ? atau cast lain yang sengaja Yoonbi tambahin ?

Kalo pada gatau semua, yaudah sama Yoonbi juga gatau itu siapa.. wkwkwk

Ya cukup segini dulu, maaf kalo update nya lama sama kalo misalnya kurang pas/ menarik lanjutan ff nya.

As usual to review… anyeong *bow


End file.
